playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Coopergang1/Wolfmankid05's Beta Review
No words can express how awesomely fun this game is. I must say, it beats other Four-Player-Fighters by a million. No, more that that. It is incredible. Characters Kratos Kratos is one of my favorite characters. He has amazing combos and a good level one that could easily rack up 1-3 kills if placed correctly. His level two is really good if used at the right moment at the right time. His level three is amazing, but it is even better in flat areas. Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth is easily my second favorite. His attacks are slow, but powerful. His level one usually gets one kill, but can get two kills, like I did once. His level two isn't that good, to make him balenced. But his level three is amazing, but can be hard to maneuver the first time. Radec Radec isucks at close range. But when he as far, he is a beast! Although his attacks may be annoying, you just have to get close to him and he is defensless. His level one is hard to control, but it can get about 1-2 kills. His level 2 is awesome, and it covers the bottom of the stage. His level three is the best, And it can get 3-5 kills. Fat Princess I have to admit, I suck at the following characters. Fat Princess is to clunky for me, but in the right cans she ca dominate. Her level one is the same as Kratos. He level 2 is amasing, but hard in a non-flat stage. Her level three is very easy to dodge, however. PaRappa I am not very good at PaRappa, but better than am with at Princess. His attacks are very quick, but he is weak. His level one is horrible, but it is made up for by his level two and three. EDIT: I have learnedthe ways of the Parappa, lol. I am moderately god wit him now. Stages I don't have much to say about these, but Ilove how the stages move. It gives a fair advantage to everyone. The hazards are very cool. Items Here is a list of items in the Beta: *Spear of destiny: ery Powerful, lousy rage. *RPG-7, very powerful, but you have to gather the AP yourself, so others can get the AP. *Hedgehog grenade: Not very effective, but it is surprising and it stuns the opponents. *Gravity Sheild: It is pretty cool. Supers break it fast. *Nanotech Crate: Like a gift from the Heavens. It is a good way to earn AP. *Boots of heremes: Speeds you up pretty good. Vita Adaption: The Vita version is exactly the same as the PS3 version, except smaller. One issue I have is that R+L is your super, but R is block. So sometimes when you try to land a super, you block. And don't accidently touch the back touchpad, I think it taunts. Bugs/Glitches: *After Parappa preforms a level two, he stays glowing. *Radec (Sometimes others) sometimes doesen't show up on the scoreboard or the losing screens. *After doing a throw or other long attack, you teleport. Sometimes happens naturaly. *Sometimes the intoduction animations cut short, but this may be because other players are skipping it. Misc. This game is Awesome! It is very fun. Most online games aren't fun because you are scared of dying. This you feel safe and secure, but in a good way, not a boring game. It is still suspensful, just not overly suspenseful. Like it has been stated, Supers was a genuis Idea. You cant run away from the fight, you actually have to fight to win. Post any Questions, comments or concerns below. Category:Blog posts